Child Prodigy Anyone?
by MondaysRStupid
Summary: Brennan has left on a 2 month sabbatical in Europe. Now Dr. Goodman needs to hire a replacement. Who does Booth get stuck with? Read to find out. Oh, Brennan will make apperances so don't think she isn't in it! There will be some BB!
1. Only 2 Months Without My Bones

This is my 5th bones story and it dosen't have Lanny in them like the other ones. This one is different. This is just sort of the prologue kind of thing and I promise it will get better. So, I should have the second chapter up later!

Disclamer: don't own Bones

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth drove silently down the highway towards the J. Edger Hoover FBI building. He had just dropped off his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, at the airport. She was going on a 2 months sabbatical to teach in Europe.

_Flashback_

_"You're what?" he asked obviously astonished at what she had just said._

_"I told you, I'm taking a 2 month sabbatical." She replied placing her laptop into her bag._

_"But in Europe? I mean seriously why don't you just teach here." He said trying to convince her to stay._

_"Because, if you get a case you would come and get me. But if I'm in Europe you would have to spend hundreds of dollars on a plane ticket to come get me." She said._

_"Why wouldn't you want me to come get you," he asked curiously._

_"Booth, I just…need some time away from you," she said trying not to sound mean._

_"Oh," he replied._

_"But, it's not just you, it's…everyone."_

_End Flashback_

What she had said about needing some time away had really hurt him, but of course he would never tell her. Ever since he had met her he had felt something for her. Of course at first it was just a small innocent teenage crush, but lately he couldn't stop thinking about her. He pushed the thoughts out of his head as he pulled into the parking lot of the FBI building just as his phone began to ring.

* * *

Reviews make me happy!! 


	2. Dr Who?

So here's chapter 2! I hope you like it. Chapter 3 should be up tommorow if i don't have to much homework :)

disclamier: don't own bones

_

* * *

__ How did I end up here twice in one day, _Booth thought as he walked through the automatic sliding doors leading into the airport, _she couldn't have just taken a taxi or drove herself? _Dr. Goodman had called and said that his new partner for the next 2 months was flying in that afternoon. So here he was standing near the baggage claim from flight 16, direct service from Minneapolis to Washington D.C. waiting for this person he had never meet. He didn't know what she looked like or anything, except that it was a she. Booth dug through his pocket and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper. He un crumpled it, took a pen out of his pocket and wrote Maxine Johnston. 

Holding up his pathetic looking makeshift sign, he looked around at the hundreds of people milling around. As he was people watching he noticed a lost looking women who seemed to be in her early 30's, carrying a small duffle bag. She turned, looked at him and smiled. Booth smiled back.

"Hi Maxine, I'm Agent Booth," he said as she walked up to him.

Suddenly his face fell as she ran passed him and jumped into a mans arms standing slightly behind him and to his right.

_Jeez, don't I feel stupid, _he thought to himself as he felt someone poking at his back.

"Hi there," he said to the young girl standing behind him that was no more than 15, "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone," she said smiling, "Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"I'm Agent Booth," he said confused and looking around, "Who are you?"

"I'm Maxine, Max for short, Johnston," she said giving him a large grin that showed bright green and orange braces, "Actually make that Dr. Johnston."

* * *

Reviews float my boat! 


	3. There's No Way: Part 1

CHAPTER 3! Sorry that its so short, but 4 should be longer. I should have it up by tommorow if I don't have a lot of homework.

Disclamier: first, I don't own bones, and second I don't know how to spell disclamier

* * *

"There is no way?" Booth said pacing Dr. Goodman's office.

"Agent Booth, while Dr. Brennan is away you need a partner." He said staying calm, "Director Cullen and I agree that Dr. Johnston is a fine replacement."

"But, she's just a kid. I mean 14 really. She is only 9 years older then my kid!"

"Excuse me but I'm almost 15," said Max who was sitting directly in front of Dr. Goodman.

"Booth, she is your new partner and you're just going to have to deal with it until Dr. Brennan gets back. That's final." Dr. Goodman said picking up a file and standing up, "Now if you excuse me I have some artifacts to authenticate."

Booth turned towards Max who gave him a cheeky grin. He rolled his eyes and began to walk out off the office.

* * *

Brennan walked through the door of her hotel room dropping her bags and falling onto the bed. Her flight had been delayed, they lost her luggage, and the taxi driver had no idea where the hotel was. _Maybe I should check in with Angela? _She thought as she picked up the hotel phone. On the second ring Angela picked up.

"Hello," said the cherry voice on the other end.

"Hey Ang," Brennan said rolling over so that she was lying on her stomach.

"Oh my gosh sweetie! How is Europe, is it totally fabulous."

"I guess," Replied Brennan, "How's Booth?"

"Oh, so you want to know how _Booth_ is." Angela asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Angela, he's my partner and my friend. I care about him." Brennan explained.

"Well he came storming in here followed by some girl. Then 10 minutes later he walked furiously out of Dr. Goodman's office. He's mad about something," Angela said trying to pull off her lab coat.

"Have you met my replacement yet?" Brennan asked.

"No, but they should be here soon. Maybe that's what Booth was mad about?" Angela said thinking out loud.

"Well I should go Ang." Brennan said.

"Call me tomorrow,"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Brennan hung up the phone and went in search of her pajamas.

* * *

Reviews are like balloons, they make me happy:) 


	4. There's No Way: Part 2

Sorrry for the long delay, i've had a lot of homwork latley! So here's chapter 4 enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! You guys keep me writing!

Disclamer: don't own bones, duh

* * *

"The victim is between the ages of 10 and 16, female, Caucasian." Max said to no one in particular. 

Booth stood near by talking to an officer who was finishing putting up the crime scene tape. Max snapped a few photos of the body's position before turning to her new partner.

"Can we transport the body back to the Jeffersonian?" she asked putting away the camara.

"Sure what ever you say, you are the genius." He said sarcastically.

Max rolled her eyes as she squatted back down to take a soil sample.

* * *

"I wonder what they'll be like." Angela said to Hodgins and Zach. 

"Maybe they'll like bugs." Hodgins said a little too overenthusiastically, which got him strange looks from the others.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to wait and see what there like instead up assuming things?." Zach asked.

"Zach, where just having some fun." Angela explained to him.

"Yeah dude, chill out." Hodgins said taking a seat at the small metal table.

"My cousin told me that once, it means to calm down or relax, and I am very relaxed." He said taking a seat next to Hodgins at the small metal table.

Suddenly they heard the familiar sound of someone walking onto the platform. Three excited faces looked up, hoping to see there new coworker, but were met with something they didn't expect to see.

"Hi there," Angela said coming over to the stranger.

"Hi, I'm guessing your Angela?" said the girl holding out her hand.

Angela looked her up and down. She was wearing a blue labcaot, much like her own, and had an ID card, but she was way too young to be Brennan's replacement. She only looked to be about 14 or 15.

"Yeah, I am," Angela said shaking her hand, "And you are?"

"I'm Dr. Johnston or Max." she replied, "Are my remains here yet?" she asked pulling out a pair of latex gloves from her pocket.

"Yeah, they just arrived," Hodgins said getting up and coming over to get a closer look at the supposed Dr.

"You must me Dr. Hodgins," she said smiling and shaking his hand.

"And that just leaves Dr. Addy, or my grad student." Max said reaching to shake his hand.

"Actually I'm Dr. Brennan's grad student." He said timidly.

"Well, I'm filling in for Dr. Brennan so it's only fair that you're my grad student until she gets back." Max replied putting on her gloves and walking over to get a look at the remains.

"There is no way that she is Brennans replacmetn" Angela said turning to the guys.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies, I LOVE THEM!!**


	5. Authors Note

Hi, I'm really sorry for me lack of update. We have had family in town, and then we went on a family trip so the last couple of weeks have been very hectic. I will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next 3 days, so stay with me! Thanks for all of the reviews!

-MondaysRStuipd-


	6. Give Her A Break?

I know its short but the next chapter should be up tonight or tommmorw!! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

Disclamier: Don't know how to spell this word and don't own bones

* * *

Hodgins, Angela, and Zach sat around a small table at the diner waiting for there dinner to arrive.

"I can't believe were stuck with a 14 year old genius." Hodgins said to his friends.

"Well it can't be that bad," replied Angela hopefully.

"I don't know about that, she's a teenager." He said taking a bite of his burger which had just arrived.

"Well she is a teenager and that's why I think we should give her a break. I mean braces, boys, acne, plus the whole child prodigy thing." Angela stated.

"But she doesn't even go to school so it's not that bad." he said, "So it's not like she gets homework or stresses out over things."

"Well let's just not be so hard on here." she replied stealing one of Zach's fries who had been awfully quiet.

"I used to be the genius," Zach said quietly as Angela and Hodgins laughed.

Max zipped up her coat a little more as she walked down the side of the street towards home. She walked past a small diner and noticed her coworkers sitting inside. She watched as Angela stole one of Zach's many salted French fries. Suddenly Hodgins and Angela started to laugh. Max smiled as she watched there smiling faces. She remembered when that used to be her. Laughing and smiling like that. Maybe someday that would be her again, when things weren't so hectic. She took one last look at the trio before continuing on down the street.


	7. Slipped, I Think Not

I'm sooooooooo sorry for the lack of update. Things have just been crazy. all the homework and projects. But finally here is chapter 7. hope you like, please comment.

disclaimer: don't own bones

* * *

Booth climbed the steps to the Jeffersonian and headed to find his partner. He peered into Brennan's office hopping to find Max sitting there, but to his dismay she was not. Quickly walking to Angela's office he popped his head in.

"Angela," he called to the artist sitting at her computer, "Have you seen Max?"

"You two friends now?" she asked turning around.

"We have a case, have you seen her?" he asked irritated at the question.

"No, not since last night." She said turning back to the screen, "Sorry."

Booth pulled out his cell phone as he made his way back to Brennan's office. He dialed the number and waited as he heard ring after ring.

"_Hey its Max, I'm probably working so leave a message and I'll get back to you later."_

"Where are you? We have a case. Call me," Booth said hanging up and sitting down on Brennan's couch.

Minutes passed by as Booth sat starring at the ceiling waiting for Max to call back. Suddenly he heard the door open behind him. Spinning around quickly he was meet with quite a sight.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Max said throwing her bag down.

He looked her up and down. She was wearing some ratty old jeans, an over sized sweatshirt, and shoes that had more holes then he could count. Her hair was sticking out all over the place, and he swore he saw a fat lip and maybe a black eye.

"Do we have a case?" she asked trying to put her hair up.

"Yeah, lets go." He said placing his hand on her shoulder leading her towards the car.

Once in the car he saw her face more clearly and saw the black eye and the fat lip beginning to form.

* * *

"Booth I told you, I slipped going down the stairs yesterday! Stop obsessing." Max said pulling away from him as he tried to see her eye.

"I'm just making sure you're alright. It looks like you might need stitches." He said once again pulling back her bangs.

"No Booth, I'm fine." She said almost yelling.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He replied.

Max sighed sitting back in her seat felling worse then she had before.


	8. Is It True?

here's chapter 9. review please

disclamier: don't own bones

* * *

"Agent Booth?" asked a young doctor coming towards him.

"Yes," he replied.

"I need to speak to you about Dr. Johnston." She said using Max's professional name.

Booth followed her as she led them to a patient room. She closed the door and turned to him.

"She has multiple fractures, bruising, and many old fractures and injures. We see this same stuff in children that have been abused." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Do you know anything about this?"

Booth didn't know what to say. He didn't know if this was true or Max was truly very clumsy.

"I…I really don't know. Can I talk to her?" he asked beginning to walk to the door.

"Sure," she said following him out.

* * *

Max sat quietly on a cold metal table as the nurse finished her stitches. She was thinking about what the doctor was telling booth right this second. What was he going to say to her? What was going to happen to her? Did the doctor really tell him? Can they prove it? All these questions flew around in her head as she heard the nurse began to talk.

"All done Dr. I'll have someone in shortly to discharge you." She said gathering her stuff and leaving.

"Thanks," Max said as Booth walked into the room.

Booth stood starring at her as she sat starring at anything but him.

"Is it true?" Booth asked walking slowly over to her.

Max swallowed and turned to him. She looked into his eyes and nodded. Suddenly before she knew what was happening her eyes began to fill with tears. They fell slowly down her face as sobs began to take over her body. Booth rushed over to her taking her in his arms.

"It's alright," he whispered to her, "Everything's fine know. I won't let anything happen to you."


	9. Welcome Home

Sorry for the lack of update. Things have been really crazy latley.Here's chapter 9. Hope you like it! Reviews make me very happy.

Disclamier: don't own anything. Duh :)

* * *

Max sat quietly in the car watching Booth talk to the social worker as they walked out of the building. She felt slightly relieved after explaining every thing to Booth in the hospital room. Now she knew that someone was going to help her. She was going to be able to sleep at night, and concentrate at work. A smile spread across her face. Of course she was still scared of where she was going to go, but anywhere would be better then the family she was with right now.

A few minutes later Booth joined her in the car.

"They've found a very good family for you." He said smiling at her, "They live 20 minutes from the Jeffersonian, they recently got married and are overly excited about you coming to live with them."

"What are there names?" Max asked excidtly.

"Melanie and Steve, you'll stay with me tonight and I'll take you over there tomorrow." He said happily.

Max smiled and looked at him, "Thank you,"

"No problem kiddo," he said starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

"Booth can I ask you something?" Max asked as they pulled out onto the road.

"Sure,"

"Are we partners or friends?" she asked looking over at him.

"Both," he replied smiling at him.

"Good," she said laughing, "Oh and this whole thing is our little secret, okay?"

"Okay,"

**1 month and 3 weeks later**

"Good Morning Angela," Max said to her as she walked up onto the platform.

"Morning sweetie," she replied coming up next to her.

"Have you seen Booth, I really need him so we can go over our notes." She asked.

"I think that he went to the airport to pick up," she was cut off by Hodgins.

"Dr. Brennan! Good to see you again," Hodgins said walking over to Brennan who had just walked through the doors with Booth behind her carrying one of her bags.

"Good to see you to Hodgins," she said hugging him and setting down her bags.

"Sweetie! I've missed you so much," Angela said pushing Hodgins out of the way so she could hug her best friend.

"I've missed you to Ang," she replied.

"Dr. Brennan I'm so glad that your back," Zach said coming over to join the group.

"I am to Zach," Brennan replied smiling at him.

Max watched from the platform as they greeted Dr. Brennan. She pulled off her latex gloves and came down to join the group.

"Hi Dr. Brennan, I'm Dr. Max Johnston. I've been your replacement for the last 2 months," Max said reaching out her hand.

Brennan stood there staring at her not moving. She turned to look at Booth who was giving her a guilty smile.


	10. Goodbye Squints

Here's chapter 11. I'm going to have probobly one more chapter.

* * *

"I've really enjoyed working here. I've defiantly learned a lot," Max said to Dr. Goodman.

"Well I appreciated that you could take Dr. Brennan's spot for such a short time. And it's been a pleasure meeting such an intelligent young women," he said to her.

"Thank you," Max replied smiling, "It's also been a pleasure."

They shook hands and she walked silently out of the office slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Once outside, her hand on the door of the taxi that had been waiting for her, she took one last look at the big brick building. Of course she could come visit, she only lived like 20 minutes away now, but she still wasn't working there. She was really going to miss that.

_Flashback_

_Earlier that day_

_"I'm sorry Max, it's not my decision." Angela said giving her young friend a hug._

_Max walked over to Hodgins and Zach, giving both of them a hug. Hodgins handed her a jar with a ribbon on top._

_"What's this?" she asked curiously looking into the jar._

_"It's a monarch, well right now it's a caterpillar, but it will be a monarch." Hodgins said smiling at her._

_"Thanks," she replied giving him another hug._

_Silently Max turned and walked toward Dr. Brennan. Brennan had been the one to decide weather Max stayed or went. She wanted _her_ team back so she let Dr. Johnston go._

_"It was nice meeting you." Max said shaking her hand._

_All she got was a smile in return. Lastly she turned her attention to Booth who was standing next to Dr. Brennan. Max wrapped her arms around him giving him a big hug which he returned._

_"Thank you Booth for everything. Really I don't know what I would do without you." She said holding back tears._

_"I'm going to miss you Max." he replied pulling her in for another hug._

_End Flashback_

Max opened the door to the taxi, stepped in and shut the door.

"Where to miss?" asked the driver.

"Oak Circle, Pleasant Springs Neighborhood." She replied staring out the window.

The driver pulled out of the parking lot and speed away, as Max continued to stare out the window.

* * *

**REVIEWS FLOAT MY BOAT**


	11. Epilogue

Here's the last chapter!! Enjoy!!

Epilogue

"Hey Bones! We've got a case," Seeley Booth said as he walked happily into his partner's office wearing his usual gray suit.

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk typing away at her computer but smiled at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him and he flashed her his charm smile.

"Okay lets go," she said standing up and slipping on her coat.

"But not without me," said a voice from behind them.

Both turned around and looked at Dr. Max Johnston, there new partner, leaning against the door.

"We would never forget you Max," Booth said petting her head like a dog as he and Brennan left the office.

"Hey," she yelled back at him punching him playfully in the arm.

Brennan rolled her eyes and laughed at the pair as she followed them out of the Jeffersonian.

REVIEW PLEASE :)


End file.
